


it takes me away

by Anonymous



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Out of Character, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Джейн закрывает рот руками и старается не расплакаться, не разреветься, не разрыдаться, как на чьих-то похоронах.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Milo Greene – 1957.

\- Скажи мне, Джон, - шепчет она, не глядя ему в глаза, - а эти стены и вправду увиты плющом? Непролазным, густым, закрывающим все стены, как зелёное одеяло-плед…

\- Ответь мне, Джон, - говорит она, запрокинув голову, - а эти окна – всё те же, из которых мы смотрели на дорогу? Старые, почти древние, рамы, толстые стёкла, которые не разобьёшь случайным мячом.

Джейн закрывает рот руками и старается не расплакаться, не разреветься, не разрыдаться, как на чьих-то похоронах. 

Почему – как?

Длинная процессия похорон Джона. В хрустальном гробу, в котором она почти не может различить тело, потому что приторной патокой втекает в него Кукловод: его голос – злое шипение – и его силуэт – скрюченная тень. 

Джейн утопает в нём, как в отчаянии, и, кажется, уже жалеет, что так искала свою память – чтобы найти её здесь, в королевстве битых зеркал, бесконечно отражающих то, что было, мириадами острых уголков и бьющих в глаза бликов. И на каждом – кровь.

Лицо миссис Фолл – Кэтрин, Кэт – уже совсем не пожелтевшая маска, смутно знакомая после мимолётного взгляда на фотографию; она живая, как Сэм, как Джон, как Уилл, она улыбается Дженни, звонко смеётся, рассерженно косится на сыновей, треплет волосы девочки, весело болтает о работе, слушает рассказы мужа, умиротворённо поглядывает на детские игры. Вот только она мертва.

Мертва.

Мертва.

М-е-р-т-в-а.

И слово это беспощадным клинком режет Джейн сухожилия, заставляя оседать на полу кухни и сжиматься в бессмысленной попытке спрятаться от сверкающего лезвия смерти, которая дышит уже не снаружи – изнутри, тысячами маленьких деталей напоминая, сколько ещё воспоминаний не имеют смысла.

Треснутым стеклом осыпается Сэмми, показывающий подруге пойманную бабочку, – потому что его больше нет. Совершенно, абсолютно; всё, что о нём напоминает, – это коллекция, над которой так трясётся Джим, и Дженни не хочется – боязно, на самом-то деле, – смотреть на неё, потому что память разорвёт её изнутри. Память сведёт её с ума, как недавно сводило беспамятство.

Неужели это её судьба – потерять разум на улицах памяти?

Вслед за Джоном, рука об руку, совсем как раньше, уйти за грань разумного, верного, логичного, настоящего; в мир, в котором Кукловод давно обжился – может, хоть так, хоть обезумев, Джейн достучится до него? 

Джим покачал бы головой, помедлил бы с секунду, осторожно бы её приобнял: нельзя, не уходи, не слушай это в себе.

Джек и Райан бы фыркнули, но потом следили – каждый по-своему – за маленькой уже не особо феей, чтобы она никуда не исчезла, подменённая любовницей Кукловода-маньяка.

\- Расскажи мне, Джон, - с трудом выговаривает она, закрыв лицо руками, - а там, за стенами, идёт дождь? Холодный, моросящий, ливневый, летний, снежный…

\- Поведай мне, Джон, - просит она, вжимаясь в угол и растирая виски, - а Вичбридж всё так же стоит, неприступный и гордый, грудами маленьких особняков вдоль немногочисленных улиц? С соседями, знающими друг друга уже много лет.

Каждая деталь этого дома теперь дарит память – и почему сейчас, когда было бы лучше, чтоб её не было? Каждая заноза, дыра в стене, царапина на стуле – это росчерк судьбы, которую теперь Джейн помнит.

И это убивает её, так мягко и незаметно, тёплыми руками обнимая за плечи. Как мама. 

Джейн мнёт в руках листочек бумаги, в котором мама улыбается ей сквозь слёзы, свои и дочери, и верит в неё, и до крови кусает губы, глядя сквозь зеркало в ванной. Мама её ждёт, и когда Джейн – маленькая Дженни – выйдет на свободу, то первым делом придёт к ней, и мама обнимет и будет гладить по волосам, радуясь волшебному возвращению…

Если Джон-Кукловод позволит.

А он позволит?

И до боли в груди хочется верить, что хоть этот маленький росчерк ещё остался с ним из прошлого: всегда выполнять обещания, всегда-всегда, как маленький рыцарь – свои клятвы.

Вот только когда-то он обещал, что её не бросит.

Обещал одиннадцать лет тому назад.

Целую вечность.

И обещание это, вместе с тысячей взглядов искоса и лёгких улыбок, иглой вонзается в тонкую кожу: Джона уже не вернуть, и это надо просто признать и идти дальше.

Но Джейн уже не может. Не может так просто махнуть ему на прощанье рукой, не может поплакать на его могиле, не может прошептать на ухо последние слова, потому что Кукловод не позволит, потому что Кукловод вообще существует. Кукловод, как цербер, спущенный с цепи, вгрызается в нежное мясо и разгрызает кости; и как Дженни ещё ходит, съеденная изнутри? 

Его голос – как атомная бомба, сброшенная на минное поле: разноцветные взрывы, сотрясающие Джейн изнутри, взрывы памяти и болезненно-нежных воспоминаний о грустной истории любви девочки, которая потом потеряла память, и мальчика, которого обвинили в убийстве родных. И как бы Джейн мечтала, чтобы история осталось историей, чтобы она могла прочитать её в книге, захлопнуть и забыть, как страшный сон!..

Вот только – увы – в реальной жизни кошмары не забываются.

Она подолгу сидит в своей комнате, свернувшись в клубок и тихо бормоча имена себе под нос; об этом знают многие, но все молчат, видя, как фея незаметно утирает глаза ладонью, а больше всего видит Джон.

И молчит. Сколько бы она не обращалась к нему – молчит, молчит, молчит, только иногда она слышит его голос, насмешливо обращённый к кому-нибудь в соседней комнате. 

\- Джон, Джон, Джон, - зовёт она, протягивая руку к камере, - а было бы… было бы лучше, если б я не знала тебя вовсе?

Если бы её семья переехала в другое место, или на год позже, или не переезжала бы совсем, или, или, или – если бы реальность была бы податлива, как тесто, она бы решилась отрубить всё это, разрубить память так, чтобы двенадцати лет жизни не было?

А он бы решился?

Вот только не у кого спросить ответа, потому что Джон молчит, а Кукловоду не до того; у него ведь столько обязанностей, столько забот: сколько новых ловушек в день он заботливо расставляет по комнатам?

Джейн осторожно трогает статуэтки, книги, тысячи маленьких мелочей, которые когда-то для неё существовали и были жизнью; а теперь – просто пепел недожжённого прошлого. Записки, множество линий, клеточек, и слов, и смеха, призрачно звенящего и сейчас где-то на периферии сознания; Джон, переливающийся в Кукловода, и Кукловод, вытекающий из Джона.

Книги с пометками Уилла на полях, снимки Кэт со съёмок, мишки Сэма, подарки Джона раскиданы по её комнате в священном, нерушимом беспорядке; какой бы чистоплотной Джейн ни была, она уже не может передвигать все эти маленькие мелочи, как будто с каждым касанием её бьёт током.

Семья Фолл – это всего лишь призрак, которого уже не осталось. 

Вот только весь этот дом – это призраки; призраки детства, призраки прошлого, призраки людей, призраки вещей. Да только это мало кто видит, пока в Джейн втыкаются призрачные арбалетные болты запоздалой боли.

Это сводит её с ума.

\- Я хочу исчезнуть отсюда, Джон, - шепчет она в исступлении, хватаясь за голову и закрывая глаза, желая остаться в темноте навсегда. – Уйти, уйти, уйти, уйти, и никогда – слышишь! – не знать тебя!

Она кричит почти истерично, беспорядочно утирая мокрые дорожки.

А он просто молчит.

Как будто он её уже не знает. Как будто она для него – такой же призрак, каким стал для маленькой Дженни Джон… Маленькой Дженни пора взрослеть, ведь сказки – это всего лишь сказки, а во взрослых историях не бывает счастливых концов.

Но так хочется верить.

…а верить уже и не во что.


End file.
